


What I see

by femmenerd



Series: OT3 of Champions [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenerd/pseuds/femmenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-NFA. Spike, Buffy and Angel all love and snog each other with accompanying history, occasional melancholy and joy intact.</p>
<p>One of those "3-69" thingies that all the cool kids are doing, linking 3 separate "drabbles" of 69 words each that are linked thematically.  Loosely inspired by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://rahirah.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rahirah.livejournal.com/"><b>rahirah</b></a>'s <a href="http://rahirah.livejournal.com/182293.html">meditation on the same threesome</a> which is very good (as is the way with Barb), much angstier than this, and most likely more probable.</p>
<p>Originally posted on LJ <a href="http://femmenerd.livejournal.com/57639.html">[here].</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What I see

**Angel**

Their hips grind together as though out of habit. Fluid. Magnetic. Slippery-hot.

They both seem so young in this moment. In a way that’s not possible for him.

Spike’s cooing nasties into Buffy’s ear. Or maybe jokes too, since she’s laughing.

And it’s not just Angel’s eyes that are trained on them, because they glow. Blonde on blonder.

He wonders if they do this often.

But Angel doesn’t dance.

*****  
  
 **Spike**

He’s teaching her to cook this visit. It’s a project.

Secretive looks, longing sighs and fluttering lashes

Over the sauce pot.

Ol’ Spike just smokes and looks on.

They are dark and light. Past and present. Here and now.

Some things he can’t touch. Doesn’t even want to anymore.

They’re beautiful, in a fairytale way.

Guess Angel doesn’t know that it’s pizza every other night here.

Bastard doesn’t eat.

*****  
  
 **Buffy**

“Hey, I was watching that!”

“Well, bugger that. _Passions_ is on. And besides, your team is losing.”

Glower. Smirk. Sideways glance.

Hand meets hand over the remote control and Buffy can just about see the sparks go off.

The silence is electric.

Because they don’t always say what they want and don’t always want what they say.

From the doorway, she watches and shakes her head.

Boys are weird.

*****  



End file.
